new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
John Egbert
Special Moves Neutral B: John's Sylladex John uses his Sylladex to captchalogue items that he has in front of him or on his hands (as well as physical projectiles and traps), much like Jade does. However, this move is different to Jade's Neutral B. If John presses B and there are no items around, he'll release the last item he has captured. If you try to captchalogue something and you already have 3 cards (the limit), John's bottom item will be flung forwards. By holding B you can change between 2 fetch modus: Stack and Queue. Stack is the one that we've just described. Queue doesn't allow John to release the top item whenever he wants, but when an item is flung off the Sylladex, it'll go further and deal more damage. John will lose all of his items if he gets KO'd. MOVE ORIGIN The Sylladex was one of the earliest game mechanics in Homestuck, which was designed as an overly-complicated inventory system that could lead to interesting results. John starts with the Stack modus, and he gains the Queue modus from his coding book Data Structures for Assholes. The functionality of the Stack and Queue modus work just as they do in Homestuck, however the card capacity is reduced for sake of balance. Side B: Pogo Hammer John begins swing around his Pogo Hammer (which does damage) to build up strength as long as you hold down B. If you release the button, John will launch himself forwards and smash with the Pogo Hammer (having Super Armor in the process). When this move is fully charged (which is shown when the green ghosts appear around John when he's charging the attack up), it becomes much stronger and it can break shields. In the air, John will spin around forwards with his hammer, working as a recovery move but not being as damaging as the grounded version of this move. MOVE ORIGIN The Pogo Hammer was one of John’s first alchemized weapons in his Sburb session, which fits in his Hammerkind strife specibi. In the flash [S Jade: Descend], John first employs the tactic of charging his bounces while fighting two Crude Ogres. The ghosts appear along with a green background to show the power of his attack. Up B: Rocket Pack John uses his Rocket Pack to launch himself upwards. You can tilt the stick before the launch to choose between 3 directions (upwards, diagonally upwards to the left and right) and cancel the move earlier by pressing B, which will leave you on a helpless state. MOVE ORIGIN John’s Rocket Pack was another alchemized item of his. Although he created one accidentally that was broken, Terezi sent him the code for a functional one. He used the pack to traverse through his session, and between his planet and Rose’s. Down B: The Windy Thing John uses his Heir of Breath powers to do "The Windy Thing". Closer opponents will be pushed forwards and get twirled in a similar way to Mario's cape, while further opponents will just get limited movement. Physical traps and items can be pushed forwards, while non-physical projectiles disappear if they get in contact with the wind. The move you use this move, the shorter the range of the wind will be, but not using the move for 10 seconds will restore it to its original range. MOVE ORIGIN The Windy Thing was the term coined by the Wayward Vagabond for John’s wind powers. John used these powers accidentally to summon gusts of wind to put out the fires rampaging through the Consort Village, as well as quench several other flames. Final Smash: Heir of Breath John goes to sleep on the Quest Bed and recieves 413%. Afterwards he ascends to the God Tier, causing a tornado. Apart from the tornado, John can create smaller tornados by pressing B and large gusts of wind by pressing A. Once the opponents get KO'd or after 10 seconds, the Final Smash ends and John goes back to normal (he also gets healed). MOVE ORIGIN SPOILERS This move captures John’s ascent into his God Tier through dying on his quest bed. In his Final Smash, he conjures tornadoes and gusts of winds, two things he uses in combat throughout the story after ascending. The 413% damage is a reference to Homestuck’s arc number 413. Taunts *Up Taunt: *recieves a message on his PDA* *Side Taunt: *puts his bunny plush inside of a box* *Down Taunt: *puts on his Clever Disguise* Victory Screens + Failure/Clap * Victory Option #1: *does a silly victory dance* * Victory Option #2: *holds his Pogo Hammer over his head in a heroic way* * Victory Option #3: *in God Tier form, John looks at a letter and then teleports away* * Option 4 (only when teamed up with Karkat Vantas): *John holds his hammer over his head while Karkat does the same with his sickle* * Lose Pose: *sitting on the ground, with a painful expression* Character Description John Egbert is one of the main characters of Homestuck, where he and his friends play a game on his thirteenth birthday that holds major consequences for the fate of the world. He is very lighthearted and energetic, always enjoying a good prank on his friends. He has a peculiar taste for bad movies, and in particular loves Nicolas Cage in Con Air. He's also quite selfless. Moveset Basic Attacks * AAA Combo: John smashes with a regular hammer. * Dash Attack: ??? Tilt Attacks * Side: John smashes with the Sledge Hammer. * Up: ??? * Down: John summons a tornado behind him which sends two gusts of wind by his feet. Smash Attacks * Side: John hops forwards riding his Green Slime Ghost Pogo, while attacking with a regular hammer and a can of shaving cream. * Up: ??? * Down: John smashes the ground with a Wrinklefucker on each hand. Aerial Attacks * Neutral: A bunch of cards come out of John's hands. * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: ??? * Down: ??? Grabs/Throws * Grab: John grabs the opponent with the Remote Ghost Gaunlets. * Pummel: ??? * Forward: ??? * Back: ??? * Up: The Gaunlet throws the opponent upwards. * Down: ??? Others * Ledge Attack: ??? * 100% Ledge Attack: ??? * Front Floor Attack: ??? * Back Floor Attack: ??? Trivia *John and Jade both share a few parallels in their movesets; **Both use their Sylladex as a Neutral B (Stack and Queue, Pictionary) **Both use their Strife weapon with a unique attribute as a Side B (Hammerkind and Riflekind) **Both have a boosting Up B (Rocket Pack and Iron Lass Suit) **Both use their God Tiers as their Final Smash (Heir of Breath and Witch of Space) Category:Playable Character Category:Homestuck Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Human Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Powahouse Category:American Category:Cults Category:00's Category:Webcomic Characters Category:People called John